


Follow the script

by anthiese



Series: I really should go to sleep instead of making this [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthiese/pseuds/anthiese
Summary: Something strange happened in the knights' quarters... Who kicked down that door?For the Felannie server drabble challenge!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: I really should go to sleep instead of making this [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592482
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bread Eaters, Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Follow the script

**Author's Note:**

> prime's prompt for this week: No one likes misunderstandings. Unfortunately, we do... to some extent. Write 200-600 words about your favourites getting into funny and awkward shenanigans due to a misunderstanding with any character, any pairings and any setting of your choice!
> 
> i went a bit off theme but this fic projected itself into my mind and i just had to put it down to words. ingrid and ashe's AM ending is one of my faves... they're cute.
> 
> (NOTE: i don't think it warrants the M rating, but mentions of sexual content in one line towards the end!)

It was kicked cleanly out of its hinges. Ingrid looks to Ashe, who looks to Dimitri, who kneels over the door. She... should try to look more concerned, but if Ashe’s nervous shifting around isn’t enough to give it away to His Majesty, maybe it isn’t much of a problem. 

“And you say they didn’t steal anything?” the king asks, still inspecting the door, his eyebrows knitted together. 

“Nothing, Your Majesty,” Ashe replies too fast. 

Ingrid gives his leg as subtle a kick as possible. “We didn’t check all of the knights’ quarters yet.” She replies. “I just know nothing was missing from our—” 

“From my room.” Ashe interrupts her. “Nor from Ingrid’s.” 

_Shit,_ she thinks. _Shit._

His Majesty looks up to them, possibly more confused than before. “Nothing from... either of your rooms.” 

Ashe nods in time with her, his eyes closed. She wonders if he’s too scared to open them, if he thinks that when he does, the king will know the truth immediately— because if he’s trying to look guileless as to not catch Dimitri’s attention, he’s doing a terrible job. 

“Alright.” Dimitri says, getting on his feet. “So, you... didn’t see, hear anything strange?” 

She shakes her head. Ashe’s eyes slide open, and he stares down to her boots. 

“I was, just lying in bed, and then...” he coughs. _Shit._ “And then I heard the noise. And I looked in the hall, and Ingrid was there too, and we saw the door... like that.” 

He didn’t... completely lie, but Ingrid only allows herself a breath of relief when His Majesty starts rubbing his chin, apparently convinced. 

“It... might be the work of a talented, uh, thief? If they were so fast as to disappear before you could see anything...” 

“It might have just been the wind!” Ingrid tries, but Dimitri lifts an eyebrow. 

…Even Ashe does. _Shit._

His Majesty folds his arms, and climbs over the unhinged door to step out into the halls, before turning to look at them. 

“I should get back to work, but if it’s not a thief, everyone might be in danger.” 

Ashe shifts. He doesn’t say a word. 

“We, uh,” Ingrid clears her throat, “we should probably check the other rooms. Before alerting everyone, you know. It would be wise.” 

Dimitri puts a hand on her shoulder and one on Ashe’s, a smile reaching his eyes. “It would. I leave everything in your capable hands.” 

With that, the king is gone, his dark cape swinging with every step. 

Ashe starts laughing. “You, you really got too into it... Oh, Ingrid. You kicked it down... Goddess.” 

She buries her face in her hands, before deciding it isn’t fair in the slightest to blame her, and looking back up to Ashe. 

“I was just following the text! The one you picked, in case you forgot!” 

He laughs again. “The text said that Loog silently came through the door!” 

She snorts. “Just like it said that _Pan_ came silently, and _yet_ you...” She trails off. “Goddess. We’re like children.” 

Then Ashe takes her hands in his, and he’s still smiling and flushed as he tells her, “yes, but it was fun, and now we get to fix the mess together,” and Ingrid rolls her eyes before leaning to kiss his cheek. 

They start by fixing the door. 


End file.
